


Ulterior Motive

by prairiecrow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, for all his mastery of the intricacies of technology, is woefully ignorant of the Old Laws -- which is precisely what Loki is counting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

"I knew you'd be back for that drink," Tony Stark smirked, his dark eyes gloating as he gazed down into the grim face of the demi-God at his feet. "But let me tell you, I sure as hell didn't expect you to take it on your knees." 

Loki bared his teeth in something that was definitely not a smile, though a less astute mortal might have mistaken it for one. "That's because for all your mastery of your precious technology, you have no concept of how the Old Laws work, Man of Iron." 

Stark laughed, casting a glance at the ceiling of his New York penthouse as he leaned against his bar. "Maybe not, but what I _do_ know is that you're about two seconds away from blowing me, which is —" 

Loki moved. Very fast, cutting off the smart words in the human's throat as one slender hand closed around his right buttock and the other ripped open the front of his pants. "Okay," he gasped as slim fingers snaked inside his underwear and pulled his tumescence free, "less than two sec — _wow_ , patience isn't something you do very well, is it?" 

A foolish man might have mistaken the sound vibrating in Loki's throat for a purr, as he sucked the tender flesh into his mouth and suckled forcefully. Stark was no fool. "I — you — okay, that's… _ow!_ Don't —" Loki bit him again, the teasing nip and drag of sharp teeth, and Stark's protest became a breathless hiss: "Okay, do…  oh _fuck_ that's… _Jesus!_ I guess being thousands of years old has its advantages, huh?" 

This time he purred indeed: he could feel deafening lust pounding in the hot skin pressing against his tongue, and when he took Stark to the root he felt the jolt of pleasure go right through that fragile flesh and hectic blood, a precious drop of pre-jism leaking out like a taste of the sea. He pulled back enough to lick it up before plunging down again, and Stark howled like a bitch in heat. So easy to manipulate, these tiny mortal creatures — and so certain, in their own small minds, that they were masters of their own destinies! 

Well, Stark was coming apart under Loki's sensual lies, and all it took was his hand wrapped around the base of that thick shaft and two more strokes of his milking mouth for Stark to yield all that was desired. When the last pulse had faded to a slow overwrought shudder and breathless panting Loki rose gracefully to his feet, wiping his wet mouth with the back of one fisted hand. He looked down at the white smear on his pale skin, and he smiled in a way that couldn't be mistaken for kind by the greatest fool in the Realms.  

"Indeed," he said almost conversationally, smiling down into Stark's eyes, which were still hazy with his climax, "you are woefully ignorant of the Old Laws, little man, if you would give your own seed so willingly into the care of your most deadly enemy. Well, you will learn their intricacies soon enough! Until our next meeting —" 

Just before he vanished, he had the profound satisfaction of seeing Stark's gaze darken even further with his first premonition of the horrors to come. 

THE END


End file.
